The invention relates to a method suitable for placing at least one component in a desired position on at least one substrate by means of a device. The invention further relates to a device for performing such a method.
In such a method known from international patent application WO 97/38567, an image recording device records an image of a reference element of a substrate, whereupon the desired position of the component with respect to the location of the reference element on the substrate is calculated from the image. At the same time, the position of the component with respect to a placement device is determined by a second image recording device after a component has been picked up from a component feeder device by the placement device. Then the placement device places the component in the desired position on the substrate.
The method of WO97/38567 has the disadvantage that at any given moment either only a component is placed by the placement device or only an image is made of a substrate.
A component placement device is also known from WO97/38567; this placement device is provided with an arm on which a single placement device and a single image recording device are situated, and with a transport belt located below the arm by means of which the substrates are displaced. The component placement device according to the prior art is furthermore provided with a further image recording device.
A disadvantage of the component placement device in WO97/38567 is that it has a limited capacity, i.e., comparatively few components per unit time can be placed by the component placement device.
An object of the invention is to provide a method by which more components can be placed in a given amount of time. Another object of the invention to increase capacity.